DNAngel meets Alchemy!
by K. N. Tecca
Summary: This is something I've been thinking about but never done, it is finally going on! Victory! This will take a while and I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. DNAngel/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover." It's not being continued! DO NOT READ!
1. Arrivals and Meetings

"Do you know were we are?" the red head questioned her brunette twin sister.

"No, not at all," They stood in the middle of an open field; on the horizon was a small village. They still were in their school uniforms, but they were much dirtier.

"Well, we might as well go toward that town Risa," the red head told her sister.

"Whatever you say Riku," at that, both sisters got up and began walking toward the town, maybe kilometers away.

(******)

Young Black Hayate followed his older companion, Den as they walked. The young puppy noticed Den's auto-mail front leg squeaked slightly as it bent up and down.

"Now you see Black Hayate," Den continued his jaw snapping as it closed, "When guarding something, it is a wise to avoid looking the enemy in the eye so that…"

"Hey look!" Black Hayate interrupted and bounded forward towards the thing he had pointed out. It was something like a white rabbit, though with a longer tail. It looked curiously at everything with huge red eyes. Den bounded after his smaller companion barking at him to wait up and not to interrupt.

Black Hayate immediately introduced himself to the young (now confused) rabbit, "I'm Black Hayate most call me BH or Hayate. What's your name?"

Den rolled his eyes to hear his companion talk randomly and quickly.

"I'm 'with',spelled W-I-Z" the rabbit responded calmly.

"Seriously?" Black Hayate yipped, "That is so cool! It defies all laws of grammar! Awesome!"

"I'm Den," Den introduced himself as well, "And, grammar is important, I'm not pleased by his name Hayate." They continued to talk, mostly arguing about grammar, as Den and Black Hayate's owners came up behind them.

(******)

"What's this?" the young blonde came up behind her black and white dog Den noticing the young rabbit there too.

"I'm not sure Winry," the older blonde responded picking the rabbit up, "I wonder…"

"It looks like a rabbit to me Riza," Winry responded smiling as the rabbit kyuu'd at being picked up.

"Hmmm," Riza scratched her chin the smiled hugely; "It is so cute!" She began hugging it and scratching its chin. The rabbit kyuu'd again and smiled. As Winry and Riza cuddled the rabbit, the rabbit's owner began to walk over.

(******)

The red headed boy automatically recognized his pet rabbit, Wiz. Smiling, he walked over joyful to be able to get his rabbit back. When he was close enough to be heard, the two blonde girls looked over and Wiz kyuu'd loudly and jumped away from the older blonde.

"Oh," the older one exclaimed as the rabbit jumped, "He must be your rabbit, sorry."

"It's okay," the red head smiled, "He must like you guys, he never lets anyone but me handle him that way, I'm Daisuke Niwa." The red head smiled.

"I'm Winry Rockbell," the young blonde smiled.

"I'm First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye," the older blonde stated, "and this," she pointed to the small puppy beside her, "Is Black Hayate."

"This is Den," Winry introduce the older dog with the robot looking arm.

"Hey what is with the…" Daisuke began pointing at the robot arm on Den.

"Oh," Winry smiled suddenly, "That's his auto-mail."

"Auto what?" Daisuke questioned.

"You've never heard of Auto-mail?" Winry exclaimed with Riza.

(******)

The young blue haired boy walked forward with his black rabbit following.

"Kyu?" the young rabbit asked.

"Yeah," the blue haired boy sighed, "I guess you're right Wiza." He sighed again looking at the town ahead of him.

"What are you thinking Satoshi?" the rabbit switched languages quickly, something she did rarely.

"Nothing," Satoshi replied monotone.

"I guess," a voice replied to a small voice unheard before.

"Who's there?" Satoshi called.

"Damn you Envy," a tall, black haired woman popped out from a tree followed by a tall guy with palm-tree black hair, whom Satoshi thought to be Envy.

"It's not my fault you were the one who asked the question," Envy responded, "Lust you are gonna get us killed."

Lust, the woman, smiled evilly, "Well, now we can see the look in his eye when we kill him for our Philosopher's Stone."

Satoshi panicked. _Killed?_ He backed away, slowly at first, and then he turned and ran away from the tall weirdoes. What he didn't notice was the blonde young man who saw him run and began to chase Satoshi, just to meet him and figure out who he was.

(******)

Winry stared in disbelief. Sure someone could not know how auto-mail was done, but how could anyone not know about auto-mail at all?

"You're not kidding are you Daisuke?" Winry asked.

"I have never even seen, let alone heard, of auto-mail," Daisuke responded

"Well," Riza started, "I guess we have to explain what auto-mail is."

"Right," Winry got into it, "Auto-mail is a metallic limb that is put in place of a missing limb. It amplifies the brain waves being sent to the missing limb and responds as a regular limb would. Auto-mail is flawless in almost every way." Her eyes began to sparkle upon saying the last sentence.

"Wow," Daisuke replied shocked, "That is a mouthful."

"Well I love my job!" Winry exclaimed, "Being an auto-mail mechanic is so cool! I'd love to just work on auto-mail endlessly forever!"

"Is she…?" Daisuke began.

Riza grinned, "That's Winry for you."

"So anyway," Winry recovered, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"um…" Daisuke shifted. Winry thought he must be shy.

"Well then you can stay with me and my grandmother!" Winry grabbed his wrist and immediately began to pull Daisuke toward her house, smiling while Riza shrugged and followed.

(******)


	2. All Tied Up and No Place to Go

**Please bare with me on the lame title! I might come up with something new later I promise!**

**(******)**

Satoshi ran quick. His heart was pounding. _Killed? Who did I piss off? _Wiza, his rabbit, would've flown him, but he was afraid of being spotted.

"Wait!" Satoshi suddenly heard a call from behind. Quickly looking he saw a young man chasing him. The young man was short, with long blonde hair tied back in what seemed to be a braid. He had donned a red coat, which fluttered behind him showing his black shirt, pants and boots. He ran very fast and was closing the gap between Satoshi and himself.

"Satoshi-sama!" Wiza called in plain Japanese, "Let me fly you there!"

"We can't!" Satoshi responded, "If anyone sees we won't be able to go into public again!"

"Wait up!" the blonde called again, "I need to talk to you!"

"Yeah sure," Satoshi mumbled still running.

The young blonde stopped. Satoshi looked back to see him clapping his hands together, and slapping them on the ground.

"Satoshi-sama!" Wiza called. Satoshi looked forward and gasped. The ground, which had been flat before, now took a strange dip and ran into a large wall. Satoshi skidded to a stop, at the walls that surrounded him, the only opening was from were he came.

Panting the blonde came into the opening. He grinned sheepishly, "Wow, only my brother and Sensei can run that fast."

Satoshi didn't respond. Instead he attempted to punch the blonde in the gut. However, he was blocked by… hard metal?  
"Sorry sir," the blonde smiled, "Wrong arm to punch." The blonde instantly grabbed Satoshi's fist with the right hand. Instead of the warm felt from skin, his hand was cold and metallic feeling.

"Now," the blonde held tight, "Will you listen to me?"

Satoshi grimaced, and used his free hand to punch the blonde in the gut. He staggered backward holding his stomach, as though some old wound had opened. Satoshi didn't care; he turned and cut the boy on the back of his neck. Instantly, the boy fell onto the ground, his eyes closed.

Satoshi wanted answers and he knew how he was going to get them. He took out one of his white feathers and created ropes around the unconscious boy. He then proceeded to wait until the boy's consciousness was regained.

However, Satoshi didn't realize that the young man's brother was watching and he ran off to get help from friends just as Wiza had.

(******)

Riza smiled as Winry blabbed on to Daisuke about life in their world and how auto-mail worked and more on mechanics. This, Riza was smiling at, because Winry had someone else to blab on to.

"And that is how an auto-mail machine-gun is implanted," Winry smiled at the sheer joy she felt talking on and on and on.

"Interesting," Daisuke actually sounded intrigued. _He must be a good liar, _Riza concluded.

However, before Riza had time to ask, Alphonse ran in. Now, knowing Al's clanking noise as he ran she knew he was coming at least 10 seconds before his huge armor body came in. A small rabbit followed him.

"Al!" Winry exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"What is that thing?" Riza asked.

"Huh?" Al's voice sounding as though called from a great distance. He turned around and noticed the tiny black rabbit. It tool no notice of him and hopped on over to Daisuke.

"Daisuke!" the young rabbit called in a normal language, "Satoshi he's in trouble!"

"Winry!" Al started again his voice in shock, "I just remembered, Ed is in danger! Last time I saw him he was tied up and unconscious!"

"Holy shit!" Winry yelled, "Was it Envy or Lust?"

"I don't know but we have to hurry!" Al replied quickly. At that, Winry took a pocketknife she carried around and Riza took her gun. Al pointed them off in the right direction and they ran ahead.

"Wait!" Al called, "He was in a circular wall he created!"

"That was where I left Satoshi…" the rabbit mumbled, "Daisuke we have to go!"

"Um," Daisuke started, "Okay. Will you come too…? Uh?"

"Alphonse Elric, you can call me Al," Al replied.

"Daisuke Niwa," Daisuke responded.

"Let's go then Daisuke," Al ran ahead of Daisuke and the tiny black rabbit, leaving them behind a few feet.

(******)

Satoshi observed as the young blonde slowly woke. His expression was of shock as he realized he was bound.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. He then began to check for both arms (like that mattered…) and then commenced struggling and biting on the ropes.

"Won't work," Satoshi stated monotone.

"What did you do?" the boy yelled, "Why am I tied up?"

"I need to ask some questions without you running away," Satoshi replied coldly.

"Hell no!" the boy exclaimed, "Like I'd help you! I'm getting out of here!"

"I don't think so," Satoshi pulled something from his belt.

"Yeah well you got something…" the boy stopped mid-sentence as he realized that Satoshi had a gun in his hand.

"Now do you mind?" Satoshi asked.

(******)

**I made Satoshi mean! YAYZUMS!!!!!**


	3. Author's Note

Author's note

I am sorry to all fans of my story but I'm thinking about not writing anymore. Please don't kill me! I have reasons!

{A} I'm not that into D. and FMA anymore. I've been mostly into Knight Rider and The Legend of Zelda.

{B} I can't think of what to do next!

{C} Right after the second chapter went up I thought about another story line which would change the entire story so far and I never wrote it down and that made me forget!

I am so sorry, but I can not write anymore and I think someone else should take up my story and continue it. I will leave it up.

Sorry


End file.
